The Phantom Image: Ten Photographers
by xXMidnightRavenQueenXx
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are in a relationship, which they try to keep private from the public. However, they suddenly find themselves with more love interests than they can handle. Will these newcomers strengthen or destroy their relationship? Yaoi, bisexuality, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sebastian and Ciel liked ech other lots n lots. They always did sexy stuff together like hugging and sat in the dark living room, wanting to hug and kiss and do lots of sexy things. The darkniss of the big room represented the darkness in Ciel and Sebastian's relatonship cuz Sebastian being a demon. There relationship was pretty angsty but funn some times. Ciel was getting really triggered (srry if i ofended any1 by using htat word) because there was some cheese they where going to eat in a sexy manner (A/N: Sexy cheese for a sexy demon baeeee 3) and there was a knife Ciel wanted to cut himself bc he was getting depresed again about his family that sebastian (who he loved lots) killed. Then, sebastian looked at ciel holding the knife and and grabbed it. "NO!11!" Sebastian said pulling the knife away from ciel wrist. On his wrist there where a lot of cut marks from the knife from before. Sebastian the sexy demon bae wasnt wearing a shirt for some reason and ciel got and nose bleed when he saw sebastians demon muscles.

'Why" ciel said crimson blood dripping from his nose because he liked sebastian when he wasnt wearing a shirt and he thought he looked good because he wass his boyfriend. Sebastian started crying tears of blood. 'Im sorry ciel ik ur sad about ur parents, and im sorry i killed them but….." sebastian said with blooding coming out of his sexy green eyes/ "ciel, ur parents were werewolfs! Sebastian said while still contining to cry blood of love and sadness. "We demons are werewolf hunters bc our l;eader doesnt like the wearwolf leader! I had to kill them bc they were being mean to everyone in town!" CIel started crying bloody tears to when he see sebastian explaining his parents death. "How could you!?" ciel screamed while punch in sebaschan in the face. Baessy feinted and fell on the floor with a lots of blood coming out of his face from ciels super strong punch, ciel was rlly strong bc his parents gave him a strength h potion before sebastian killed them. Ciel runned to his room and stared cuting his wrists again with the black, cold, knife his parents gave him for his twelvth birthday. Ciel cryed bc it kind of hurt him to cut him self because sebastian would usully cut with him but sebastian was fainte in the living room and it wasnt as fun for sebastin becuz he heeled right away cuz he was a demon.

(A/N: Sry i didnt rlly get into the plot in this chapter, i will start writing abt the other relationships next chapter specificly grelltaker (my shipname for them! 33333 Xd anyways bye and please write comments about how i can get better at writig and other suggestions anyways so baiiiiii)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later sebastian woke up in someone elses home. 'Where am i' sebastian thought and he sat up and looked around the room. There was coffins everywhere and sebastin was scared because he didnt like ghosts and where ther are coffins there r ghosts. 'Hey is anyone there' sebastian asked nervous. Then all of a sudden there was evil scaryy laughing coming from the other room. 'Hey. who are you/" sebastian asked when getting up from the cold table he was laying on. Then, there was another person laughing from the other room and this laugh sounded girly but not rlly. Sebastian blasted down the door with his fire magic and walked in past the dust which made him look kewl (sebastian is my fav character guiiuiiiis 3) and scary at the time. The two persons looked up at the sexy demon butter and were scured cuz they knewed he was a deimon. The one with the red hair screamed and ran over to the man.

"Bassy1!11!" she screamed, jumping rommantticaly into the mans arms. The other man with the long sliver (my fav hair color) hair and big hat walked over pulled the girl out of basssys arms and kissed her sexily on the lips. 'Come on grell, dont cheat on me now!" he scurmed and started crying a little bit because he thot his girlfriend was cheating on him.

'Omg, im so so sorry babe' grell said and hugged the man. Sebastian stood and watched the 2 be romantic with each other. He coffed awakwardy and said "can you please tell me why im here, i need to get home to my boifriend" 'oh right srry, we came to visit to ask you something but then we saw you close to dyeing on the floor and brought you here so you wouldnt die since we could find ciel anywhere!' grell said and walked over to sebastian. 'Wait, ciels missinging!? No!' sebastian started crying blood again under taker walked with sebastian back over to the table and gave him some tissues. "Its okay friend, well find him soon, dont worry, will will help us find him."

Later, the 3 took a pretty black and white car ride back to sebastions mansion that he built so him and ciel could be alone and do lovey things ;) sebastian was about to unlock the doors and walk inside but grell stopped him

"Oh yeah, sebastian, i remember what i wanted to ask you, want to join my and undertakey's relationship with ciel? It would be fun to have a four person relationship!" she yelled and hugged sebastian. Sebastian thought for a second becuz he would have 2 share his cute little boyfriend with these two freeks but he was okay since he kinda liked grell even tho he would never let any2 know that. 'fien, sebastian said and smiled at his new boyfriend an' girlfriends. 'C u guys later, i gotta find ciel

(A/n: So guys, i think this is going good. I rlly like the idea of having for people in a relationshipp bc it seems hawt especially when there cute guys. Srry, im not rlly lesbean so im not rly atracted to grell or mayrin when i add her. Anywayz, ive been thinking abt making this a death note crossover because OMG some of those guys r rlly hot ;P cya also might let elmo in but idk let me no in da comm/entz but if u flame ill tell my mommie)


End file.
